


Thor and Loki

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [15]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Oliver is Ollie’s hero. Elio thinks it’s perhaps  undeserved.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Thor and Loki

When Elio arrived home, he found Oliver sitting at the kitchen table with a box of Ziploc bags and a sharpie. 

“What are you doing?” Elio asked, thoroughly puzzled. Now he could see that Oliver was writing dates on the bags. 10/31, 11/1,11/2.Suddenly Elio realized. “You’re not serious?!” he asked. 

“What?” Oliver asked. 

“You’re going to ration his Halloween candy??” Elio couldn’t believe it. 

“Of course. Were you thinking we’d just let him eat an entire plastic pumpkin full of candy at will?” Oliver sounded almost as dismayed as Elio. 

Elio just stood there blinking. “It’s Halloween! Come on!” Elio said through some awkward, nervous laughter. 

Oliver was completely unperturbed. “Well this way, he can enjoy an extended Halloween,” Oliver said, pulling out another bag. 11/3.

Elio was beginning to think Oliver was being serious. He just shook his head in disbelief and headed toward Ollie’s room. 

To Elio’s surprise, Ollie wasn’t sulking about Oliver transforming into the candy czar. Ollie was excitedly holding his costume and bouncing around the room. 

“Elio!!” he squealed, dropping his costume on the bed and running over to hug him around the waist. “I’ve been waiting for you FOREVER!!” 

“Forever?” Elio asked, feigning surprise. 

“Yes because Oliver wouldn’t let me put on my costume till you got home!” Ollie chattered excitedly. Suddenly, Ollie’s eyes went even wider and he leaned in as if he had the most amazing secret. “And guess what??” Ollie stage whispered. 

“What?” Elio stage whispered back. 

Ollie jumped up and down a few times before finally revealing, “Oliver has these bags that will let my candy last for weeks!!!”

Elio smiled, but he actually felt a little bit of big brother overprotection mode coming on. It’s bad enough to steal a kid’s Halloween candy, but to trick the kid into being excited about it?Twisted! But, he reminded himself that he loved Oliver, and simply responded, “Wow! Weeks, huh?”

Unable to contain his excitement, Ollie climbed onto the bed and started jumping. 

“No, no, no,” Elio said as he quickly scooped up his little brother. “Ollie, Halloween is fun but we still have to exercise a little self control.”Ollie frowned, and Elio thought it quite unfair that the candy czar was a hero, while he was a a wet noodle ruining all the fun. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he picked up Ollie’s costume. “Are you ready?” Elio asked, trying to add some excitement to his voice. To his great relief, Ollie dropped his pout quickly, and a broad smile lit up his entire face. 

“YES!!”Ollie yelled. 

This was Elio’s first Halloween with Ollie, so he had pulled out all the stops. After a wardrobe change and a little hair and make up, Ollie was transformed into Thor, and Elio was Loki. When they presented themselves to Oliver, he was speechless. It almost made Oliver regret not dressing up. Elio and Ollie had been begging him for over a month. But Oliver had insisted that he would be with them in spirit only. 

As Elio and Ollie put on their finishing touches, Oliver of course ran through all of the rules with Ollie again. 

No running ahead. 

Say thank you. 

Hold Elio’s hand when crossing the street. 

To Elio, the list of rules seemed togo on forever, but Ollie listened to all of them attentively. He even offered a dutiful, “Okay!” after every one. 

Finally, plastic pumpkin in hand, Thor and Loki were heading out to trick or treat the night away. Just as they were leaving, Ollie ran over and hugged Oliver. “I wish you could come,” he said. 

Oliver smiled and patted his head, “Just pretend I’m there, but I’m dressed as the invisible man.” 

Ollie nodded and walked over to Elio, reaching up for his hand. “Oliver has the _coolest_ costume,” Ollie said with amazement in his voice. 

Elio rolled his eyes.

”Not all heroes wear capes, Elio!” Oliver called from the table as the door slammed closed. 11/4.   



End file.
